logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ETC (Philippines)/Other
Standard Logos Entertainment Central 2004-2009 ETC Logo without Entertainment Central.PNG|ETC's logos without the Entertainment Central ETC Entertainment Central All Blue 2006.PNG ETC Logo Slogan 2004.PNG|ETC standard logo with slogan (August 23, 2004-January 1, 2006) ETCitsallgood2006.PNG|ETC standard logo with slogan (January 2-December 31, 2006) ETC Bus 2006.jpg| ETC Summer 2006.jpg| ETC Slogan 2007-2008.PNG|ETC standard logo with slogan (January 1, 2007-March 31, 2008) ETC_3D_Logo_(2007-2009).png ETC Entertainment Central 2007-2009.PNG File:ETC2007.jpg ETC200821.jpg ETC_It's_All_Good,_All_Free.jpg|ETC standard logo with slogan (June 7, 2008-December 12, 2009) etc212009.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-07_13-48-15-796.jpg ETC 2009-2014 ETC Entertainment Central Logo 2009.png|ETC with the Entertanment Central, used until 2011. ETC_eessea.jpg|ETC standard logo with slogan (December 12, 2009-May 30, 2011) ETC_3D_2009.png File:ETC 2009.jpg ETCsummer2010.jpg ETCorange.jpg ETC022011.jpg 189738 1811048723270 1678525 n.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-29_17-16-37-500.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-29_17-17-20-093.jpg ETC_Young_%26_Loving_It_Logo_2011.png|ETC standard logo with the slogan (May 30, 2011-August 15, 2012) ETC062011.jpg ETC2011yali9.jpg Etcyoungandlovingit2012.jpg|ETC standard logo with the slogan (August 15, 2012-July 27, 2014) ETC 21 Logo-000.PNG|Used on Facebook Official Page ETC_Blue_Logo_(2012-2014).png ETC 09 2012.PNG ETC Yali Aug 2012.jpg ETCyali20120815.jpg etcyali2012co.jpg ETCyalixmas2012.jpg ETC 3d yali 2013.jpg 443276347_640.jpg 436719976_1280x720.jpg ETCYALI2013080.JPG Bandicam 2016-01-19 13-39-26-188.jpg Etcyali102013.jpg ETC 20131130yalipatti kim.jpg ETC2013yalipatti.jpg 2014-2016 ETC Its All About You.jpg ETC 21 SkyBlue July 2014.jpg ETC2014wbv.jpg 10351181_787243364652757_7607253077972046274_n.jpg ETC Logo 0923052810.100.2014.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-03_13-17-58-500.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-15-26-343.jpg ETC2014-004.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-11-31-734.jpg ETC2014-006.jpg ETC2014-003.jpg ETC2014-002.jpg File:ETC2014-000.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-16-49-937.jpg ETC2014-001.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-11_09-29-55-296.jpg Bandicam_2016-01-16_17-08-43-515.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-08-10-421.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-30_06-10-32-734.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-06-43-234.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-22_07-57-55-906.jpg Bandicam_2016-02-10_13-00-32-796.jpg Bandicam_2016-02-10_13-01-37-765.jpg ETC NCC 2016.PNG ETC21logo022016-02.jpg Bandicam 2016-03-03 09-33-18-984.jpg|Promo Bumbers Bandicam 2016-03-03 09-34-42-031.jpg 2016-present ETC_Crown_Logo.png|December 1, 2016-February 5, 2017 MsUonETC.jpeg ETC_In_Full_Bloom_Logo_2019.png| IMG 20181219 133353.jpg|Promo Bumper (Culinary Genius US) IMG 20190324 225829.jpg IMG 20190324 225941.jpg IMG 20190324 225907.jpg IMG 20190324 225847.jpg IMG 20190324 225753.jpg IMG 20190324 225603.jpg IMG 20190324 225545.jpg IMG 20190324 225533.jpg IMG 20190324 225447.jpg IMG 20190324 225721.jpg Network IDs Entertaiment Central 2004-2009 ETC SID 2004.jpg|August 2004 Station ID ETCid2004.jpg ETC Logo ID 2005.PNG File:ETC2006.jpg|2006 Station ID ETC 2006 Draft ID.png|Draft File:ETC It's ALL Good! 2007.PNG|2007 Station ID File:ETC-SBN 21 2008.jpg ETC Station ID (June 2008).png|June 7, 2008 Station ID ETC 2009-2014 ETC_Logo_ID_2009.png|December 12, 2009 Station ID ETC Station ID March 2011.png|March 2011 Station ID File:ETC2011sid.jpg|May 30, 2011 Station ID ETC2011v1.jpg|Blue Ident ETC2011v2.jpg|Drawing Ident ETC2011v3.jpg|Fashion Ident ETC2011v4.jpg|City Ident ETCyalisid2012.jpg|August 15, 2012 Station ID ETC SID August 2012.PNG|2nd Version Station ID 2014-2016 ETC Station ID 2014.png|July 27, 2014 Station ID ETC 2015 Omnibus.PNG|Omnibus A ETC Omnibus Station ID 2015.PNG|Omnibus B ETC Ident 1 Youth.PNG|Youth 485256050 640.jpg|Romance ETC IDENT 3 Fashion.PNG|Fashion A ETC 2015 ID version 8.PNG|Fashion B ETC IDENT 4 Hooliwood Car.PNG|Hollywood Car ETC IDENT 5 Diamods.PNG|Diamonds ETC Gold Diamond ID 2015.PNG|Golden Diamonds 2016-present ETC Station ID Logo 2016.jpeg|ETC Station ID (2016-present) ETC_Logo_ID_November_2018.png ETC_Logo_ID_2019.png TV Messages/Greetings Entertainment Central 2004-2009 File:ETCMotherday2008.jpg|Happy Mothers Day (2008) ETC 2009-2014 bandicam 2015-11-16 08-44-09-952.jpg|Happy Mothers Day To All The Fun & Fabulous Moms! File:ETCfday13.jpg|Happy Father's Day (1st Version) File:ETCfday23.jpg|Happy Father's Day (2nd Version) ETCfd33.jpg|Happy Father's Day (3rd Version) 2014-2016 Bandicam_2016-02-19_10-43-34-493.jpg|Happy Holidays! (2014) 2016-present ETC Mothers Day (2017).jpeg|ETC Celebrates Mother's Day (2017) ETC Hashtag ETCSTYLESPEAK.jpeg|ETC #ETCSTYLESPEAK Special Logos Logo Designer 2014 ETC Style Pink Logo.PNG|Used from September 1 to October 13, 2014 ETC Halloween 2014.PNG|Halloween Logo used from October 14 to November 13, 2014 ETC Christmas Logo 2014.PNG|Christmas Logo used from November 14 to December 31, 2014 2015 ETC New Year 2015.PNG|New Year Logo used from January 2015 ETC Valentines Logo 2015.png|Valentine's Day Logo used from February 2015 ETC Camouflage Logo 2015.PNG|Camouflage Logo used from March 2015 ETC Summer Logo 2015.PNG|Summer Logo used from April 1 to May 31, 2015 ETC Pattern Logo June 2015.PNG|RGB Pattern logo used from June 1 to August 31, 2015 ETC September-October 2015.PNG|Sparkle Pink Logo used from September 1 to October 20, 2015 ETC October 2015.PNG|Halloween Logo used from October 21 to November 15, 2015 ETC Christmas Logo 2015.PNG|Christmas Logo used from November 16 to December 31, 2015 2016 ETC New Year 2016.PNG|New Year Logo used from January 2016 ETC Valentines Logo 2016.png|Valentine's Day Logo used from February 2016 ETC Vintage Logo 2016.png|Vintage Logo used from March 2016 ETC Summer Logo 2016.png|Summer Logo used from April 1-May 31, 2016 ETC Rainbow Logo 2016.jpg|Rainbow Logo used from June 1-July 31, 2016 ETC_Flamingo_Logo.jpg|Flamingo Logo used from August 1-31, 2016 ETC September 2016 Logo.png|Dark Blue Green Velvet used from September 1-October 16, 2016 Logo Variants ETC Oranges Logo.PNG ETC Logo Color Pink 2014.PNG ETC Logo Color Violet 2014.PNG.jpg ETC Logo Color Red.PNG ETC_Rainbow_Logo.jpg Summer Idents ETC Summer 2008.PNG|ETC Summer - ETC's 2008 Summer Slogan Bandicam_2015-11-07_13-49-51-031.jpg|April Adrenaline - ETC's 2009 Summer Slogan ETC Summer 2013.PNG Christmas Idents ETChappyholidays2011.jpg|Rock the Sparks this Christmas season! - ETC's 2010 Christmas Slogan 385814_10150530235248296_1498643950_n.jpg|Rock the Sparks this Christmas season! (2nd Version) - ETC's 2010 Christmas Slogan On-Screen Bugs Entertainment Central 2004-2009 2004-2006 File:ETC2004.png|August 23, 2004-January 1, 2006 Used 2006 File:ETC_DOG_2006.png|January 2-December 31, 2006, the on-screen bug was with a colored to all-blue. 2007-2009 ETC_DOG_2007.png|January 1, 2007-December 2, 2007, the on-screen bug changed ETC logo was return to color from 2D to 3D and made slightly updated ETC On Screen Bugs 2007.PNG|January 1, 2007-December 2, 2007, the on-screen bug changed ETC logo was return to color from 2D to 3D and made slightly updated and the "PG" was changed. ETC SBN 21 On Screen Bugs Jan. 2008.PNG|January 1, 2008-March 31, 2008, the on-screen bug was shown adds SBN logo was changed. ETC_Summer_DOG.png|April 1, 2008-June 6, 2008, when ETC Summer The on-screen bug logo also changed. ETC_On_Screen_Bugs_(June_7,_2008).png|June 7, 2008-July 16, 2008, the 2007 on-screen bug was shown and the "PG" was changed, in an Century Gothic font in capital letters. ETC_On_Screen_Bugs_(July_17,_2008).png|July 17, 2008-December 12, 2009 ETC 2009-2014 2009-2012 ETC_SBN_21_On_Screen_Bugs_December_2009.png|December 12-31, 2009, when ETC The on-screen bug logo also changed. File:ETC2011osb.jpg|December 12, 2009-March 1, 2011, when "SBN" was removed. RPN Used March 2, 2011-May 30, 2011 File:ETC Sbn 21 2010.jpg|January 1, 2010-February 6, 2011,the on-screen bug was shown when SBN logo was slightly changed. ETC On Screen Bugs (May-October 2011).PNG|May 30-October 25, 2011, the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed. ETC_DOG_Add_MTRCB_PG.png|October 26, 2011-August 15, 2012, adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. 2012-2014 ETC_DOG_2012.png|RPN Used August 15, 2012-January 2013, the on-screen bug was with a colored to all-white. ETC_DOG_2013.png|RPN Used January-November 29, 2013, SBN Used November 30, 2013-July 27, 2014, the on-screen bug was with a colored to all-white. ETC_DOG_2013_Project_Runway_11.png 2014-2016 July-December 2014 ETC On Screen Bugs 2014.PNG|July 27-August 31, 2014, when ETC logo has been enclosed with a blue circle. ETCosb092014.PNG|September 1-October 13, 2014 Used ETCosb102014.PNG|October 14-November 14, 2014 Used ETCosb112014.png|November 15-December 31, 2014 Used January-December 2015 ETCosb012015.png|January 1-31, 2015 Used ETCosb022015.png|February 1-28, 2015 Used ETCosb032015.png|March 1-31, 2015 Used ETCosb042015.png|April 1-May 31, 2015 Used ETCosb062015.png|June 1-August 31, 2015 Used ETCosb092015.png|September 1-October 20, 2015 Used ETC OSB 10 2015.PNG|October 21-November 15, 2015 Used ETCosb112015.png|November 16-December 31, 2015 Used January 2016-October 15, 2016 ETCosb012016.png|January 1-31, 2016 Used ETCosb022016.png|February 1-29, 2016 Used ETCosb032016.PNG|March 1-31, 2016 Used ETCosb042016.PNG|April 1-May 31, 2016 Used ETCosb062016.PNG|June 1-July 31, 2016 Used ETCosb082016.PNG|August 1-31, 2016 Used ETC_DOG_September_2016.png|September 1, 2016-October 13, 2016 Used ETC_DOG_October_14,_2016.png|October 14-16, 2016 2016-present ETC_On_Screen_Bugs_(October_16,_2016).png|October 16, 2016-present, the 2016 logo was used as an onscreen bug, and the MTRCB PG rating was slightly updated. ETC_MTRCB_SPG_OSB_2016.png|2016-present, the 2016 logo was used as an onscreen bug, and the MTRCB SPG rating was slightly updated. ETC_2016_Left_Change_On_Screen_Bug_MTRCB_PG.jpeg|Same as before, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo is slightly modified. ETCLIVE_New_logo_2016_On_Screen_Bug.jpeg|2016-present, ETC Live version Same as change right down on screen bug, and the MTRCB PG logo is slightly modified. ETC_new_logo_2016_Same_Live_version_On_Screen_.Bug.jpeg|2016-present, ETC Live version same as changed left up screen bug, and the MTRCB PG logo is slightly modified. ETC_DOG_2017_MTRCB_SPG.png|March 6, 2017-present ETC_Banner_DOG_MTRCB_SPG_2019.png Variant On Screen Bugs ETC_On_Screen_Bugs_December_2007.png|December 3-31, 2007 Used ETC 2008 Beijing Olympics On Screen Bugs.PNG|August 2008, the on-screen bug was with a Beijing 2008 Olympics. ETC SBN 21 Yellow OSB Aug. 2009.PNG ETC_Crown_On_Screen_Bugs.png|December 1, 2016-February 5, 2017, the on-screen bug was with a Crown. Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) ETCbumbersjune2008.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-04_11-39-38-875.jpg ETCbumbers2013.jpg Test Card SBN-ETC_Channel_21_Test_Card.png|Same as the 1992-present turn off on-screen bug of SBN / ETC DWCP-TV Ch. 21 (analog feed, 1992-2019) DWCP-DTV Ch. 21 (515.143 MHz) (digital feed, 2019-present) Manila and other relay stations with the 1000 kHz Test Tone and slient. SBN UHF Ch.21 (ETC) Test Card.png|ETC Test Card Videos File:ETC SID|ETC 2004 ID Category:Special logos Category:Southern Broadcasting Network Category:Mandaluyong Category:ETC (Philippine TV channel) Category:Philippines Category:Other Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo Category:On-Screen Bugs